Itami wa Wasurette
by Shirohane
Summary: A brief sketch of Sasuke and Naruto's childhood, and why they can ease each other's pain. Mild Sasuke x Naruto.
1. Prelude

__

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, etc. The author of this specific fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the said work of animation. Besides, even if you sue me, I probably would have spent all the money I had on that newest Naruto manga already... ^^;;

"Itami wa Wasurette" means "forget about your pains". It was inspired by the first Naruto opening theme. ^^

* * * * *

The cerulean blue eyes had been full of tears.

When Uchiha Sasuke first encountered Uzumaki Naruto, the smaller child was crying at the corner of the playground. His head bent over, his body curled up into a ball, and choking sobs escaping past his clenched teeth, Naruto was a living definition of the word 'pathetic.' Sasuke stared down at Naruto, quite at loss as to what to say or how to behave around him. He never had been the one to comfort others. His hands timidly reached out, but he withdrew his hands and allowed them to helplessly fall down to his side. Sasuke's dark eyes reflected many fleeting emotions, most of which were of confusion and hesitation. His hesitant lips finally uttered a sound.

"Hey."

A timid voice, but it reached Naruto. Naruto looked up, startled expression crossing his small face. He was a small boy of about Sasuke's age group, with big, sky-colored blue eyes and hair that glistened gold when it caught sunlight. He had a round face, his cheeks smooth with baby fat. He would have been adorable had he not been smothered in dirt and tears. The two boys wordlessly stared at each other in a rather awkward silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Sasuke broke the silence. Even though it was done with none of the grace that his pride would have wanted, the sentences served their purpose well.

"...are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Naruto hesitantly wiped his face then, suddenly ashamed of his tears. His chubby fingers smeared the dirt further into his face. Sasuke turned back to silence, regarding the other child without opening his lips again. The warm breeze of late spring played with their hair before running off, carrying with it the faint scent of the last of cherry blossoms. It was Naruto who broke the silence this time, and it was broken with much more ease if not more elegance.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! I'm not hurt or anything."

Sasuke didn't try to suppress the smile that came upon his normally stern lips. Even as a child, Sasuke had been taught to retain his emotions, but this boy in front of him was intriguing, as well as amusing. Naruto stared, bemused, as Sasuke covered his mouth and turned his head away, quietly chuckling before resuming to speak, his cheeks slightly flushed and laughter still cringing to the corners of his mouth. At that moment, he strangely looked like a child that he was again.

"...you have a strange speech pattern."

Naruto's puzzled expression quickly turned into a frown as he snapped, "No, I don't! What's so weird about how I talk?"

"...you add '-datte ba yo' at the end of each sentence. Not only is it completely unnecessary, but it's really strange."

Naruto pouted, his childish features becoming even more adorable by the expression. The corners of his mouth drooped as he sulked, his shoulders slowly slumping in a gesture of rejection and defeat. How many times had he been subjected to ridicule and mockery? "I know I'm weird. Why are you talking to me anyway? No one talks to me," Naruto grumbled. His eyes lowered to avoid Sasuke's eyes. 

Sasuke looked slightly taken back at that. He chewed on his bottom lip, hesitant to say anything else inappropriate. He was at loss for words, and that justified in trying to satisfy his curiosity. If nothing else, the questions would keep the conversation active.

"...how about your parents or your siblings? You are not that strange. And your speech pattern-"

-is cute.

"-is unique. I apologize if I offended you. Don't you have any friends?"

Naruto gave an incredulous look to Sasuke.

"...don't you attend the Hidden Leaf Kindergarten?"

Sasuke shook his head. He was educated at home.

"I don't have parents. Nor siblings, nor any relatives. And I most definitely don't have friends. Everyone hates me."

Naruto looked so defeated, so small, so vulnerable that Sasuke felt a strange urge to protect him. He didn't understand his own feelings, but he did know that he must comfort the little one. So for once, he allowed kindness to slip into his words. "I don't hate you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back evenly, then gave Naruto a little smile. Only corners of his lips curved up somewhat, but his black pupils warmed up, and his expression was genial and warm. Naruto still waited, afraid that it had been a delusion on his part. Sasuke's lips parted and he repeated the words, more softly and slowly this time.

"I don't hate you."

It took few more seconds before the words registered and the blond child gave incredibly bright smile to the other child before promptly hugging the latter.

* * * * *

"You know, you know, Sacchan!"

Sasuke looked up from his scroll, the cold black eyes coolly regarding his friend before softening slightly. The summer breeze felt hot against his skin. His shirt clung to his back, but he made no attempt to pull the fabric loose from his body. He had been leaning against the wall motionlessly to study the obscure hand movements that accompanied '_katon goukakyuu no jutsu_(strong fireball spell).' He felt the sun flashing across his face and frowned as he turned to face Naruto, adjusting his face angle until he can look at the other boy without being blinded by the sun's rays. The sun's light shone around Naruto's silhouette, temporarily making a halo. Naruto looked like an angel until Sasuke frowned and tilted his head slightly to be able to see Naruto's face, not a mere shadow amongst blinding light.

"Yeah?"

"Try this out, try this out!"

Had Sasuke adored Naruto any less, he would have snapped at Naruto for bringing him another bowl of _ramen_. He understood that Naruto had no one to cook for him, and that _ramen_ and cereal were thus the smaller boy's chief diet. He was also aware that _ramen_-- that horrific instant noodle ridden with artificial flavoring and MSG-- was Naruto's favorite food. Naruto gave him the privilege of eating properly cooked _ramen_, opposed to cup noodle that Naruto himself often ate for convenience. However, Naruto did not have to bring him bowl after bowl of _ramen_, claiming they were different when they were all exactly the same, except few ingredients. But Sasuke was by no means a _ramen_ connoisseur. In fact, he preferred a good, healthy bowl of rice and side dishes over any type of noodle. As it was, it was only his affection for his only friend that Sasuke willingly picked up the chopsticks that Naruto offered and took a bite of the _ramen_. It was _miso_ _ramen(_fermented bean noodles_)_. Sasuke absolutely detested _miso_. In fact, he despised anything that was bean-related and fermented. _Miso_ was bad. It was very bad. Sasuke chewed. Sasuke swallowed. His expression did not change.

"It's good," Sasuke calmly said, looking at Naruto. He watched with delight as his friend's face lit up, gracing him with that beautiful smile that he would even gladly bear _miso ramen _for. Hell, he would even bear _natto ramen_, if such an unsavory variety existed. "Thank you for the food, Na-chan."

"Huh? Sacchan, you're not eating any more?"

"I unfortunately had lunch already. I'm sorry. But it's really good."

"Thank goodness," Naruto happily said, smiling at Sasuke. The big azure eyes made the small child even more younger and innocent then he had the claim to. The mere gaze was enough to make Sasuke's bones melt, yet both children were too young to realize what their feelings for each other were. The word 'friendship' was more then enough for now. "I'm so happy that I became your friend, Sacchan!"

"...that's my line, Na-chan."

* * * * *

Tsuzuku

Nn... I actually love _ramen_, in its unhealthy, MSG-ridden glory. ^^;; It's the food just made for us lazy and/or poor Asians. I doubt Sasuke(or my grandpa) would ever understand and appreciate the beauty of food that can be prepared in 3 minutes with nothing but boiling water.

I also like _miso_, but _natto_... Ee. Never liked that thing's scent. I doubt there really is anything like _natto ramen_. And if there is such a thing... I do not think I'll ever want to try out something like that...! 

1/19/2003, Version 2

I got rid of unnecessary Japanese sound affects(like changing 'oi' to 'hey'). I also got rid of some grammatical errors and poorly written sentences. Pet names like 'Na-chan' and 'Sacchan' were adopted, since it makes Naruto and Sasuke sound more childish. ^^ I also fixed a major error! What was I on when I wrote that Sasuke was studying '_kage bunshi no jutsu_'?! Why would he have scroll to such forbidden skill in the first place? ^^;; So I fixed it to the fire _jutsu_ that he actually uses. 


	2. Exposition

__

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, etc. The author of this specific fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the said work of animation or ramen. The characters and incidents described here are strictly fictional and any resemblance to reality is a coincidence.

* * * * *

"...Honorable father. I do not understand," Sasuke quietly said. And it was true. Sasuke had no idea what in the hell his father has just told him. Or rather, he did not wish to acknowledge the meaning of his father's words.

"The boy that you are frequently seeing lately, Sasuke-san. Uzumaki Naruto. He is a _kyuubi _(nine-tailed fox), a demon. You mustn't be near such a monstrous child. I hope to never see you with him again."

Sasuke kneeled in front of his father, his head bowed. His father adjusted the hem of his traditional robe, regarding his youngest son with stern gaze. Sasuke did not lift his eyes from the floor. His mind was rushing with thoughts, but his chose his words carefully. It took an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Honorable father... Na... Uzumaki is not a demon himself. He was merely used as a cell in which to lock the _kyuubi_ away, and I do not quite understand why the boy himself must be prosecuted for something he has no control over."

"My son, why do you think the child was chosen as the cell in which the monster was sealed away? The child himself has evil blood flowing in his veins. Do not bring disgrace to the honorable name of the Uchiha clan. I did not raise you to tarnish our name by making such acquaintances."

"You're just like everyone else," Sasuke said in disbelief. "Prejudiced... Seething with hatred... I have lost much respect I had for you, honorable father."

Knowing full well that he will be dearly punished for his impudence, Sasuke leapt up from his seat and rushed away from the room. He had to see Naruto for the last time before he was forbidden from ever approaching the other child again.

* * * * *

Naruto was curled up in Sasuke's arms, cuddling against the older child as if the older child was a teddy bear. Since Naruto was always alone, Naruto was desperate for companionship, and Naruto was one of those lucky few that Sasuke actually enjoyed the company of. Sasuke had been to Naruto's little abode often since they became friends, but this was the first time that he had stayed overnight. Naruto did not question why Sasuke turned up on his doorstep at such a late hour. Instead he had fished out extra sleeping clothes for his friend, and the two had prepared and gotten into the bed in companionable silence. Sasuke ran his left hand through Naruto's soft strands of hair, ruffling up the already messy locks. Naruto grinned and playfully swatted the hand away. "...Sacchan?"

"Yes?"

"We'll always be friends, right? Sacchan won't hate Naruto, will he?"

Sasuke was silent. Naruto turned his eyes to the other child in the darkness, anxiety reflecting themselves in the light blue eyes. Naruto was as easy to read as a book. The moon reflected Naruto's frightened eyes in an eerily shade of silver as Naruto bit his lips slightly. Sasuke turned his head slightly to watch the curtain swirl around the window in gentle, circular motion.

"Even if you despite me, Na-chan, I shall always be willing to throw my life away for you." 

The voice was gentle and quiet, typical of Sasuke's tone of speech when he was quite serious. Now it was Naruto's turn to be speechless, for he did not expect such a sincere and obliging reply. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's warm chest, blushing slightly.

"...me too."

Sasuke, who did not hear what Naruto had mumbled into his shirt, tilted his head slightly downwards to listen with more apt attention. He ignored the chilly breeze of the late fall that left him shivering slightly. 

"What?"

"I said..."

Naruto, without realizing that Sasuke's face was right above his, lifted his head. The two boys' lips met and they froze. Naruto's hands tightly clutched at Sasuke's shirt. They shivered slightly-- was it because of the wind or because of the sensations rampaging through their veins? The dark blue eyes and light blue eyes both reflected panic and confusion at the situation, and it was clear that neither knew quite what to do. Sasuke followed his impulse and softened to the kiss, wrapping his arms firmly around Naruto's slender body. Naruto soon responded, his lips kissing the other boy back timidly as he pressed his body against Sasuke's lightly. 

When the magical moment was broken due to the lack of air that both boys' lungs craved, Naruto panted as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest, blushing to the roots of his golden hair. The boys did not say anything, but Sasuke's arms were protectively around Naruto as the children fell asleep few minutes later.

* * * * *

Tzuku-desu

Kyaa~ Minna-sama, domo arigatou-desu. /// I thought I'd be lucky if I received one positive review, but to receive so many...! I feel like I've gotten my Christmas present early. Thank you very much for your kind encouragements and taking your time to read and review this fiction. 

Cute... Ahaha. ^^;; I do not think I had 'cute' in mind when I wrote this, but as long as the honorable readers are pleased, it's great. The next chapter will be anything but cute, even though it will still contain much of the fluff elements. The timeline right now is before Naruto-tachi became _gennin_, and Sasuke's parents are still alive and well for this chapter. ^^;; The time will catch up to the present time period shortly.

This is not typical, but my Father uses -san when referring to me, like Sasuke's father. It's a bit like in the context of '_omae-san_'. You would typically use name without any ending or add -kun when referring to your son, but -san may be used as a term of respect or endearment. It depends on what kind of father you are, I guess...

1/19/2004, Version 2


	3. Development

__

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, etc. The author of this specific fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the said work of animation. The author does own the imaginary koi fish, though...!

Warning: Graphic imagery of violence. The elderly, children, pregnant women, and those with full or weak stomach probably will be better off avoiding this chapter.

* * * * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled off his sleeping clothes and changed into his normal attire. The dog-shaped night cap hung loosely, partially covering Naruto's left eye as he hugged the back of the chair more tightly. Sasuke brushed all the wrinkles out of his shirt and neatly tucked his inner shirt into his pants, then started to buckle the wrist-protector's belt around his right wrist.

"...you know," Sasuke started. Naruto tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening. Sasuke took a deep breath, gazed into Naruto's eyes, and faltered. His lips opened and closed, then he shook his head. Sasuke lowered his eyes again. "Nothing. Never mind."

Naruto nodded, turning his head away to watch the window. Most autumn leaves have already changed their colors, and carotene was rampaging in red maple and yellow ginko leaves. Naruto suddenly turned his head back to grin at Sasuke. "Hey, Sacchan. Let's go pick chestnuts!" He brightly said.

Sasuke snapped his head up, his eyes widening. "...huh?"

"Let's go to places that no one ever went before! We'll pick chestnuts and eat persimmons together! We'll run like crazy down the hill, roll in the giant leaf piles, and get yelled at by grown-ups when we come back near sunset, all dirty! Wouldn't it be really fun? Let's go everywhere together!"

Sasuke quietly nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. He managed a tired smile. "...Sounds fun..." He felt tear welling up in his eyes as he slowly repeated himself. "...that sounds like fun, Na-chan..."

Sasuke turned and left for home without another word. Naruto watched Sasuke's disappearing form. "Bye, Sacchan," Naruto quietly said. Then he lowered his head and finally allowed his tears to fall.

Sasuke fiercely rubbed his eyes as he walked. He turned to look up at Naruto's home longingly. His eyes suddenly filled with tears, and Sasuke quickly wiped them away. He then ran all the way back to his home. 

Panting heavily, Sasuke pushed the gates of the Uchiha manor open. Instantly the heavy scent of fresh blood greeted him. His eyes widened, Sasuke gripped the edge of a _shuriken_ tightly as he cautiously stepped into the well-manicured garden. A koi fish jumped up from the pond. Sasuke turned to stare at the fish, his face paling with the unknown fear. 

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at his older brother with relief, finally managing a weak smile. "Big brother... I came home."

Itachi nodded. Sasuke stepped closer to his sibling, but paused. The stench of blood coming from his brother was almost overwhelming. "Big brother... Did something happen? There is a heavy scent of blood."

"Oh, right... I killed Mother and Father."

Sasuke wearily looked up at Itachi. "Such things should not be said, even as a joke, big brother. Where is father? I must beg his forgiveness--"

"There is no need for that. He is dead."

Itachi smiled. Sasuke had an overwhelming desire to snap at his big brother. Itachi never joked around before; why did he had to choose today of all days to tell him not amusing jokes? Sasuke shook his head impatiently and stepped around his big brother to look at bits and pieces of his parents.

Sasuke's mother's severed head stared at him, and Sasuke stared back.

Sasuke backed away and started to scream hysterically as Itachi's smile widened. Itachi leaned down to hold his little brother in a comforting embrace. "They were really strong. I am proud to be their child, and you should be, too, Sasuke. Look. Are they not beautiful? Are they not honorable? Grow up, Sasuke..." Itachi leaned down further until his eyes peered into his little brother's eyes. Itachi's eyes were gentle and kind. He terrified Sasuke. "Until you can kill me the way I have killed our parents. You are too weak for me to be proud to be able to kill you right now. But you will grow, and you will be so much stronger, my little brother. Then you will be able to kill me and be able to be the true heir of the Uchiha name. But until then, I shall represent the Uchiha clan."

Itachi's eyes were blood-red, the same color as their parent's blood. The _sharingan_, which fed on the blood of an Uchiha and became stronger and more beautiful every generation, glowed in the warm morning light. Sasuke stared at Itachi's eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. Then he turned his head away and began to vomit. Itachi laughed lightly as he released Sasuke from his hold and gently patted Sasuke's back.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" He kindly asked. He just made Sasuke more sick.

Sasuke doubled over and hurled everything he ate since last night on the ground as his face became sickly green in color. He swallowed and breathed heavily, then threw a shuriken at Itachi's face. Itachi smiled as the shuriken buried itself into the middle of his face. Then the form of Sasuke's older brother vanished, replaced by a log. Itachi's chuckle echoed in the empty garden. Sasuke threw up some more.

* * * * *

Sasuke picked up his mother's body in his arms and buried his small head into her soft chest. It felt strangely stiff and cold Nearby, his father's brain glistened gray in the pale moonlight.

"Honorable mother."

His mother's body part drenched his own clothes with blood, but Sasuke smiled. His mother was with him. It was all a bad dream. He'll wake up and his mother will gently smile down at him as she smoothed back his dark locks of hair. Then he'll tell his mother all about his bad dream, and his mother will give him something warm and sweet to drink. "Honorable mother..."

Sasuke stared down at his little hands. They were drenched with his parents' blood, as Itachi's hands had been. Sasuke stared down at his hands with his scarlet eyes. His eyes were the color of his parent's blood. _Sharingan_. Sasuke smiled and hugged his mother's head closer to his body. 

"Mother, Father's head was divided in half, and I can't find the other half... But Sasuke will find Father's head, no matter what. Sasuke is a good son, isn't he? Big brother Itachi is a bad boy." He cooed. Shadows loomed over him, but he took no notice.

Sasuke frowned as two hands snatched his mother's body away from his arms. Many grown-ups were around him. They buried his parents' body. Sasuke screamed and struggled, but they put his parents in the dark, cold earth to be eaten by the worms. The very thought horrified the boy. Sasuke screamed until he was hoarse, then scratched the man who was holding him down as hard as he can. The man gasped in shock as his own blood, mingled with Sasuke's mother's blood, ran down his face. He started to scream as his left eye started to become a dark-red _sharingan _after absorbing the Uchiha blood, clawing at his eye helplessly as the _sharingan_'s strength overwhelmed him. Sasuke screamed with him, as Itachi's face overlapped the man's face.

Later Sasuke would meet this man again as his teacher. He would learn that this man's name was Hatake Kakashi. And he would learn to not cringe when he saw Itachi's face overlapping Kakashi's kind face.

* * * * *

Naruto cried his heart out when he met Sasuke during his parents' funeral, begging Sasuke to cry and vent out his feelings as well. The warm, soft body digging into his body was comforting, and Sasuke felt the urge to cry. However, Sasuke only pushed Naruto away. Naruto stared in shock after Sasuke, hurt evident in his face. However, Sasuke had no intention of continuing his friendship with Naruto. Someone who was to seek revenge with his life couldn't involve such a sweet child with his affairs. Sasuke was terrified that Naruto, the last thing that he cherished and loved, would be hurt in anyway. Until he can be strong enough to protect Naruto, he would not be near Naruto again. He would not watch, helpless with his own pains, as people he loved died in front of him. He would surely be able to protect them. Protect Naruto. Protect his most beloved.

He would be stronger.

* * * * *

Tsuzuku-da yo

Uuu... My favorite character in the series Naruto is Itachi...! X.x My favorite used to be Sasuke before Itachi showed up. Itachi's so very evil! Considering my favorite chara of all time is a suicidal and anti-social 17-years-old gundam pilot, my liking for Itachi isn't all that strange, I guess... 

And a little contemplation as to how Kakashi ended up with a _sharingan_. He does not seem to be a direct kin of Uchiha, so either Sasuke's father was having a little fun(heaven forbid) or something happened to Kakashi that gave him those eyes. I chose to relate Kakashi's eyes with Sasuke as the main cause. 

Now, an essential autumn fruit/vegetable had been left out: sweet potatoes. I love sweet potatoes as much as I love chestnuts and persimmons, but digging sweet potatoes out from the ground does not... sound very... pleasing. ^^;; Besides, it doesn't taste good raw... 

1/19/2004, Version 2


	4. Recapitulation

__

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, etc. The author of this specific fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the said work of animation. 

Uzumaki Naruto(Naruto) = Gon Freaks(Hunter x Hunter) = Kanbara Takuya(Digimon Frontier)?! The seiyuu for all three boys are the same person, yet they do not sound like each other at all! O_o But then again, Hayashibara Megumi sounds completely different in all of her roles...

* * * * *

Sasuke constantly watched Naruto over the years. He watched as everyone ostracized Naruto. He watched as Naruto got better and better at pasting fake smile on his face. He watched as Naruto developed a crush on Sakura and forgot all about him. He watched silently, for he had no right to influence Naruto's life now. His hands, stained with his parents' blood, were not strong enough to protect Naruto. His _sharingan_ was a proof that he did not deserve to with Naruto right now. But Sasuke still longed for Naruto's presence. He longed for his friendship that he could not have.

Sasuke asked Iruka to hold him back with Naruto when Naruto failed his _gennin _examination. Iruka did so. The same procedure was repeated the next year. Sasuke waited for two years to graduate with Naruto. He could not leave Naruto by himself, even though he was no longer capable of giving Naruto the friendship and acknowledgement that Naruto so desperately needed. Naruto's warm sky-blue eyes grew colder and colder. His smile no longer reached his eyes. And Sasuke himself forgot how to smile, except for the cold, patronizing smirk that sometimes rose to his face. But even that was rare.

During class, Naruto sauntered over to him to scrutinize his face. Sasuke lifted his eyes to look at Naruto. Naruto looked annoyed. 

"What the crap's so good about _him_?" Naruto muttered to himself, peering into Sasuke's face. Sasuke rolled his eyes in false annoyance, while his heart soared. Naruto was looking at him. Naruto was right next to him. 

And then, with a shriek, Naruto was shoved into his face and their lips met.

It had been years since Sasuke had last kissed Naruto, and when the opportunity rose, he eagerly accepted the chance, sweetly kissing Naruto's lips. However, Naruto had jerked away, making a disgusted face.

"Ew! I feel like throwing up!" Naruto spat, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. Sasuke stared at Naruto for few seconds, look of incredible hurt flashing in his face before he replaced it with false disgusted look of his own. Of course it was like that. Naruto liked Sakura now. He was straight. Who in their right mind would want to be a homosexual? For now they were both old enough to know that they were supposed to like girls, not fellow boys. The feelings he had cherished inside himself over the years for Naruto felt dirty. Sasuke was ashamed, yet could not rid himself of such feelings. He loved Naruto. He would protect Naruto, with own his life if necessary. He promised him, didn't he?

That night, Sasuke punched a hole through his wall. And as blood traveled down from his knuckles to his hands, he watched the blurred image of flowing liquid through tears that filled his eyes. He decided that he didn't like tears.

* * * * *

To both Sasuke and Naruto's dismay, they were teamed up together. It was to Sasuke's relief that a third member-- Haruno Sakura-- was added, for she diverted Naruto's attention away from him and lessened pain that Naruto caused him. But whenever Naruto stared at him with no memory of their friendship, and only fire of rivalry could be seen in the smaller boy's eyes, it hurt Sasuke. It hurt Sasuke even more when Naruto desperately tried to win Sakura's affection, only to be rejected again and again. Sasuke talked less and less. 

Whenever Naruto was in danger, Sasuke helped him without even thinking about his actions. Naruto became furious whenever Sasuke helped him. Sasuke was terrified of being hated by Naruto, so he masked his own feelings. He insulted Naruto after helping him. He snapped at Naruto and showed as much hatred as he could so that his true feelings would not be known. The words "dunce" and "dimwit" frequented his lips. He stepped further and further away from Naruto, because the pain scared him. Being alone scared him. All he needed to concentrate upon was to kill his big brother. No, that was not the main goal in his life. His main goal was... the reason for his survival was to protect the one he loved with his own hands.

To be able to die for the one he love.

And that opportunity rose. Sasuke gladly accepted. The needles punctured all of his vital organs. But Haku would no longer threaten Naruto. He had succeeded. He had protected Naruto.

"Sasuke! You..."

Sasuke bitterly smiled as he felt blood escaping the sides of his lips. Naruto stared at him with disbelief as Sasuke coughed up some more blood. Haku's needles had deeply punctured his trachea and esophagus. He felt blood rushing down his lungs. He needed oxygen. But oxygen did not matter anymore, because he was dying. The world was dimming painfully slowly. He wished death would be more kind and take him away already.

"Why? WHY?!!!" Naruto screamed, cradling Sasuke's dying form in his arms.

"How the hell would I know?" Sasuke dryly asked, as his felt his body loosing to the force of gravity. "Thought I hated you..."

__

You always thought I hated you, you dimwit... How could you forget? You're the one who should know why I'm dying for you.

But he was strong enough to protect the one he loved with his own hands. Death was a welcomed entity now. His goal in life had been fulfilled...

A small smile rose on Sasuke's lips before darkness took over him. It was his first smile ever since he broke off his friendship with Naruto. Sasuke doubted Naruto caught that smile.

* * * * *

Tsuzuku-datte ba yo!

It is possible to punch a hole on the wall. I've tried it. ^^;; Please do not try it; it is painful and damage repair costs money.

My sister pointed out that technically Naruto should be 2 years older then Sasuke because he was held back 2 years... Nn. I do not really like the idea of Naruto being older then Sasuke... 

Oh, heaven FORBID that I would change the storyline of Naruto. This fiction is not an AU; it is a supplementary story to the original. It's like a _gaiden_(side story). And yes, digging out sweet potatoes does not sound very romantic. ^^;; Itachi vs. Gaara? Hn... Itachi would stick needles into Gaara, then laugh at him, and then slowly rip his limbs apart one at a time while the sand drenches with blood, and... *coughs* You did not read that just now. You did not find out that I am a sadist. O.O

1/19/2004, Version 2


	5. Coda

__

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, etc. The author of this specific fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the said work of animation. Hm, maybe I AM promoting its sales, in a way... Kishimoto-sensei should pay me... XD

* * * * *

Darkness. And silence. The absolute nothingness felt somehow comfortable. But that comfort was gently taken away to be replaced by an even more comforting voice. The voice was soft, familiar, tender. Sasuke liked that voice.

"You know, Sasuke... Let's go pick chestnuts."

__

Huh?

"Let's go to places that no one went before... We'll pick chestnuts and eat persimmons together. We'll run like crazy down the hill... roll in the giant leaf piles... and maybe get yelled at by grown-ups when we come back near sunset, all dirty. Wouldn't it be really fun? Let's go everywhere together..."

__

...that sounds fun...

"Right? Let's go for sure... Sasuke..."

It was raining. Warm liquid dripped into his hand. Rain was warm? But it did not matter, because he was dead now. And Naruto was crying for him. He was scared that no one will cry for him in his death, but Naruto was crying for him... Sasuke felt happy.

"You... moron... We're supposed to go together... remember?"

__

I didn't forget, you dunce. You're the one who forgot.

Naruto kneeled over the hospital bed that held Sasuke's broken body, tears freely escaping his eyelids. He clutched Sasuke's hand as he silently cried. His words were broken by sobs.

"You promised. You said you'll never hate me, that you'll always be my friend. You liar. You liar!!"

__

...I'm sorry.

"You didn't care even when I acted like I like Sakura-chan. Weren't you jealous? Didn't you care? But... you liked me, didn't you?! I don't understand! You act like you hate me, then you go and die for me! What are you trying to prove here?!"

__

...I'm sorry.

"Did you forget everything...? Sasuke..." Naruto kneeled over to lightly kiss Sasuke's unresponsive lips. His own tears wet Sasuke's eyelids. It looked like Sasuke was crying. Naruto cried harder. "Stupid... Arrogant asshole... Octopus-head... Like you... I like you... I like you, Uchiha Sasuke! You idiot liar!!!"

Naruto gasped as a hand firmly pushed down his head to meet Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke's lips gently kissed his lips, and Naruto stared as Sasuke's eyes slowly opened to reveal two blood-colored eyes.

"...who are you... calling... octopus-head... You dimwit...?"

Naruto hit Sasuke's head as he laughed and cried at the same time. "Who else... Octopus..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, tired but content. A thought occurred to him. "Let's go as soon as they're ripe."

"... what?"

"Let's go pick those chestnuts as soon as they're ripe..."

"... Sounds fun to me," Naruto managed to choke out. Sasuke felt Naruto's body tightly hugging his as Naruto slowly repeated himself. "That sounds fun..."

* * * * *

The chestnuts were encased in prickly covering, and it was painful if one was not careful with them. Sasuke held down the edge of the needle with tip of his shoes as he maneuvered his other foot to peel off the sharp encasing off of delicious seeds inside. As he stepped down on the other side of the casing and the smooth chestnuts popped out, Sasuke kneeled down to pick the chestnuts up.

"...aw aw aw ouch!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed as he dusted off the chestnuts and examined the surface for any wormholes. All had smooth, sleek surface, and were heavy with ripe fruit within. Satisfied, Sasuke placed the seeds within small pouch he had brought and finally turned his eyes to look at what Naruto did to himself.

Naruto held up his hands, howling. His hands were covered with needles. It vaguely reminded Sasuke of Naruto's hands when he had been attacked by a porcupine. Sasuke's sigh grew heavier and a 'dimwit' was muttered under his breath as he walked up to Naruto and started to remove the needles. Naruto sniffled as he watched Sasuke. "The... the chestnuts are conspiring against me!" Naruto wailed. Sasuke jerked a needle loose from Naruto's hand.

"...Dunce... Did you consider the possibility that the needles on the casing of the chestnuts are not for a decoration?"

"I was really careful! Are you saying I was not being careful?!"

"That is essentially what I am accusing you of."

Naruto did the most mature and sensible he could think of doing to Sasuke at that moment. He stuck his tongue out. Sasuke ignored him. The last needle was removed with a small plopping sound, and Naruto flinched slightly, but did not pull away. Sasuke critically examined the wound, then pulled out a wad of bandage from his pants pocket and started to wrap the bandage around the fingers. He released Naruto's hands as he peered into Naruto's pouch, which was surprisingly full of chestnuts.

"...Naruto, please tell me those chestnuts did not come straight from the ground."

"Why? Is that bad?"

"... there is more possibility that they are rotten or worm-eaten."

"... oh well! I did think it might be bad, 'cause Sasuke was only taking ones that were still in their cases, but... When I tried to take them out of the casing, I hurt my hand! The chestnuts don't like me! I will eat them all, the evil creatures!"

Sasuke smiled slightly and shook his head. "I think we should go for the persimmons. More safe for your fingers..."

__

...And my sanity.

Naruto nodded, and took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was surprised with this gesture, but he did not say anything. Naruto solemnly regarded Sasuke's hand that he was holding, then looked up at Sasuke. He smiled slightly.

"Was it hard?"

"What?"

"_Chidori(_thousand birds_)_. Was it hard to learn?"

"...I'm sure _kuchiyose no jutsu_(summoning spell) was harder to learn, since it requires so much _chakra_. I need to be a lot stronger before I can get to such an advanced level."

"It's the _kyuubi's chakra_, not mine. Sasuke's strength is all his own strength."

Sasuke did not reply. He could not say anything, because he did not understand. He was sure that it took a lot of strength for Naruto to be able to control the _kyuubi_, but to what extent? How much of Naruto's own strength was used? 

Naruto broke into Sasuke's musings as he tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand. "You know. We might not make it out alive."

Sasuke nodded. His brother was back. Orochimaru was not dead. There were dangers lurking everywhere that could easily claim their lives. They might not make it to see tomorrow's sunlight. Such was fate of a _shinobi_(warrior).

"It'll be great if we can die together, right? Because we're best friends!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was the last person whom he thought to be aware of the looming death, but... Naruto was not a child anymore. They had discussed this. Naruto could take care of himself. Sasuke could be more honest to his feelings. Hurting Naruto by lying did not protect Naruto. But for Naruto to discuss death like this... 

Sasuke nodded. "If I fail to protect you, I will do a _sefuku _(ritual suicide)."

"Aw, Sasuke! I told you not to talk like that! Who does that one of these days, anyway? You talk like an old man." Despite the cheerful words, Naruto's words faltered towards the end of the sentence. Naruto turned to Sasuke and released his hold on Sasuke's hand. He instead embraced Sasuke. Sasuke held Naruto as silence of the forest settled around them. Naruto lifted his head again, smiling through his tears.

"...sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and wiped Naruto's tears away. He silently pointed his finger to a tree in front of them. Naruto instantly brightened as he noticed the persimmon tree around them. As Naruto expertly climbed a tree to pick ripe fruits, Sasuke leaned against the tree to skin a chestnut. The _kunai_ was surprisingly useful in skinning the tough wooden skin. As soon as Naruto came down, Sasuke popped the chestnut into Naruto's mouth. As Naruto adjusted the persimmons gathered in his shirt, he slowly chewed the raw flesh of the seed.

"It's sweet," Naruto said, pleased. Sasuke nodded, taking a persimmon from Naruto and breaking the skin to eat the soft sweet flesh inside. They sat down under the persimmon tree, sharing the fruits as they watched the setting sun.

"If I fall down, or get lost... Help me up, Sasuke." Naruto said, smiling as he broke the silence. His face glowed golden as the sun brilliantly lit up everything. Naruto, once again, looked like an angel. Sasuke wondered if he looked like an angel, too.

"If you would do the same for me," Sasuke said, using his free hand to ruffle up Naruto's hair. Naruto shook his head to return his hair into its original messy form, then leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. A content smile graced his lips. 

"Of course I will... Because... If I'm with you, I forget about my pains. I remember that someone is here for me, that I can be strong... Just watch; I will get my dream with my own two hands!"

* * * * *

Owari

"Octopus" is a pretty heavy insult among children, as stupid as it may sound. My Grandma had chestnut and persimmon trees on her orchard, and I used get my finger full of chestnut thorns. ^^;; I suddenly have an urge to eat persimmons... 

Uwaaa! It finally finished! I actually finished this fan fiction a long time ago, but editing it to make it presentable took quite a while. ;P It's still crappy, but oh well...! 

I thank you from the bottom of my heart, everyone who read this fan fiction. Please be as kind to "Manazashi wa Eien ni". And... I hope to meet you again. *bows*

1/19/2004, version 2

There was this scene where Sasuke and Naruto were singing "Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni" together, but I cut that out. It didn't seem to fit well within the story; I was just obsessed with that song at that time and wanted to use it. (Stupid Shiro, what were you thinking?) I really wanted to make this story a lot better, but in the end, the edits didn't make much change. ^^;; Now that I read this over again, it's really embarrassing! What a bad writing! _ I'll work harder to become a better writer, so please be kind to "Ano Toki no Boku-ra wa" as well.


End file.
